Qual deles?
by Liaren Maya de Natsume
Summary: Depois de uma festa, Tohru fica em duvida de quem realmente gosta.Curta aki a historia desse romance bem tosco! [parece romance de esquina... mas leiam assim msm ta? Pelo menos os reviews disseram q tava bom 3]
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1

Nyaaaa minha primeira fic x.x bom, a pronta, pq eu tenhu uma de RK q meu amigo me sugeriu e falta mto ainda... essa fic aki foi baseada num livro q eu li p/ fazer uma matéria na revista da escola. u.u bom.. espero msm q gostem, pq fiz com mto carinhu e amor pra vcs...

boua fic prouces!

E EXIGO REVIEWS! Senaum naum tem cap novo! huhuahuhushushauhsauhsauhsau

(fic COMPLETAMENTE universo alternativo)

Legenda: "pensamento"

( nota da autora...em geral, é algum comentário insano)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru é uma garota de 16 anos como qualquer outra garota. Estuda, trabalha ( e existe alguma garota de 16 anos q nem ela! O.o) é muito esforçada e inteligente.

E como toda garota de sua idade, Tohru é apaixonada por um menino muito bonito da sua escola. que mesmo sendo mais velho, é a causa de muitos suspiros. Sua amiga Uo – chan é quem mais lhe dá conselhos para conquistar esse "gato".(se é q me entendo o "gato". q óbvio naum?)

E nossa história começa agora, às vésperas de uma festa na casa do Ayame, que convido a escola inteira pra festa (alguém diz como essa kra consegue?)

- ai uo-chan, eu to quase me jogando da muretinha da escola... (bia, essa é especial pra tu) ainda bem q vc conseguiu akeles ingressos! mal posso esperar pra dar os pega no Kyo nessa festa!

- te acarma nega! Tudo tem seu tempo! E a festa é só daki a uma semana, relax!

(q papo mais besta! Só eu msm pra botar uma conversa tão mongol qto essa...)

Enquanto isso, a alguns metros dali, Yuki estava conversando com Haru justamente sobre essa mesma festa (coisa mais interessante q o povo desse colégio fala naum?)

- Po, Haru, to loko mesmo pra ir nessa festa! Arranja um convite pra mim? Vc é chegado do Ayame!

- KRAI, VÉI! FALA DE OUTRA COISA Q NAUM SEJA ESSA FESTA! (aí, esse é dos meus!)

- foi mal... mas é que eu keru muito ir nessa festa! – responde Yuki com a cabeça baixa

- algum motivo em especial? (pq será q eu pus essa frase!)

- bom... como vc é meu amigo, axu q naum tem problema eu desabafar... bom, é o seguinte... é que... eu keru encontrar alguém lá (como se ninguém soubesse qm é!)

-------------------------------------x-------------------------------------------------------------

É gente, o cap tá muuuuuuuito curto mesmo... mas é pq esse é mais uma introdução, ou explicação, entendam como kiser, sobre a história... jah deu pra sakar de kem o Yuki tá flando neh? Então... é issu, people... já to escrevendu os cap tdim e se, todo der certo, tenhu a fic toooda pra vcs, blz?

Kisus, minna-san!


	2. A festa

"- Algum motivo em especial? (por que será q eu pus essa frase!)

- bom... como você é meu amigo, acho que não tem problema eu desabafar... bom, é o seguinte... é que... eu quero encontrar alguém lá (como se ninguém soubesse quem é!)"

**Fim do flashback do cap anterior**

- É que eu queria me encontrar com a Tohru... – confessa um Yuki completamente vermelho

- Que Tohru? Aquela graçinha de outro ano?

- É... ela mesma! E... EI! Olhe lá como fala dela! Ela é de muito respeito! (po Yuki! Cena de ciúme não ne!)

- Uia! Te acalma, véi! Pode deixar que eu vou arranjar um ingresso com o Aya

- valeeeu!

E os dias vão se passando... e a festa cada vez mais próxima. E Haru ainda não conseguiu o maldito ingresso do Yuki.

"Puff... esse Yuki me cansa! Onde já se viu! Mas eu entendo... nós homens fazemos tudo por mulheres" (o.o putz! Quem poderia imaginar que ele falasse essas loucura...)

- HARUU, MEU BROTHER!

- AHH! Vai assustar outro!

- foi mal... ahn... me disseram que você queria falar comigo. É algum pedido? Alguma garota na área?

- bem... mais ou menos... é que...

- ah, então são duas? Cachorro! Huhuhuhuhuhu

- dexa eu terminar de explicar? Bem... é que um amigo meu, Yuki, ta afim de ir na sua festa por que, dizendo ele, a garota que ele gosta vai estar lá.. e já viu né? Homem apaixonado é foda!

- hm... entendo...então, ele vai querer um ingresso da festa não?

-exatamente, meu caro amigo!

-bem, estão aqui. Ah, mais uma coisa.Fale que quando os dois ficarem juntos, me chamem! Faço questão de abençoar esse jovem casal, que se formou graças a minha festa!

- ... "tinha que ser!"

**3 dias depois, na casa de Tohru**

- Uo – chan, então está confirmado. O Kyo vai mesmo nessa festa?

- mas que saco! Já disse 101464943102 vezes que sim! Ele me falo! (numero meio grande ne? Hehe ')

- ai que maravilhoso!

- la li hoo (bia, em homenagem ao seu casaco)

- você me ouviu?

- ahhhh ouvi! Olha, a festa é amanha. Se acalme, escolhe uma roupa bem bonita, pra quando você chegar lá, ele repare em você, te convida pra dançar, dá os amasso e seja muito feliz!

- eu não... não sei se vou ter coragem de chegar perto dele...

- ah não! Nem vem! Você quase me mata pra eu conseguir esse ingresso pra você e agora, me vem com essa! Nem ferrando, querida! Você vai lá sim! E ainda vai fazer ele se apaixonar por você!

- mas, mas...

- nada de mas! Você vai fazer como eu te disse! Vai chegar mega sexy e vai conquistar esse gato!

- ... "impossível discutir com a Uo-chan u.u"

**Neste mesmo momento, na casa de Haru**

- Fala ae,Yuki, beleza?

- beleza... e aí,conseguiu o que eu pedi?

- Ta aqui no meu bolso. Deixa eu pegar... aqui ó! – esfregando o ingresso na cara de Yuki

- waa! Valeu mesmo! Te devo essa!

- e mais um monte...

- o que? Você disse alguma coisa?

- nada! (cara de quem não fez nada)

**No dia seguinte... (aleluia!)**

- UO – CHAN! CADÊ O MEU VESTIDO?

- ai, relaxa, Tohru, acabei de passá-lo

- ai, valeu!

- melhor se apressar, daqui a pouco a festa começa!

- AI MEU DEEEUS

"coitada... depois dessa... eu espero sinceramente que ela consiga o que tanto quer"

**Casa de Yuki**

- Haru, você ta pronto?

- calma ae que eu to escovando os dentes

- carambaaa, a festa é daqui a pouco!

- relaxa! "putz... ele mudou muito desde que começou a gostar daquela garota... só podia ser a apaixonite aguda destruidora de mentes sãs"

- vam'bora!

**Horas depois, na festa...**

- ai... cadê ele?

- eu que sei, Tohru? Só vim aqui por que você pediu... e ainda bem que você ainda não encontrou ele...

- por que?

- porque senão eu teria que segurar uma vela...

- ¬¬ deixa de ser besta!

**--Alguns metros dali...**

- Olha, Yuki... ela ta bem ali... e com uma amiga... vai na Tohru! E quem sabe eu posso até ficar com aquela loirinha...

- mas eu...

- Vai logo! Ela ta com cara de triste... provavelmente alguém a deixou esperando...

----------------------

- Hey, Aya!

- Ah, que boa surpresa encontra-la, Tohru!

- hehehe... mas heim, o Kyo não vem não?

- Ahn... não... infelizmente ele fraturou a perna ontem e não pôde vir... da próxima ele prometeu que vem!

- ah... valeu, heim?

Nisso, Tohru saiu arrasada para um canto da casa, onde havia um balanço abaixo da sombra de uma árvore. "como pôde acontecer isso? Eu me preparei tanto para esse momento e.."

De repente, alguém interrompe os pensamentos da jovem.

- Posso me sentar ao teu lado?

- ahn... claro! – Tohru se afasta um pouco para o lado para Yuki se sentar.

Ela o conhecera no ano passado. Ele era bacana e bonito... mas não se comparava à beleza de Kyo ( mas que saco... kyo pra lá, kyo pra cá... puutz! )

- está tudo bem? Está com uma cara triste? – Yuki novamente interrompe os seus pensamentos

- ahn, sim... digo... não... ah... bem... na verdade, estou um pouco triste sim

- porque? O que houve?

- é que... – Tohru ficou em dúvida sobre contar ou não... precisava de um amigo neste momento, já que Uo-chan assim que deu, catou um morenão e foi ser feliz. Mas... como dizer algo pra alguém com quem você não fala tanto dessas coisas? Ainda mais para homem?

- é que...?

- bem... é que eu pensava que uma amiga ia vir... mas ela não pôde vir... é isso

- ... entendo... mas você veio na festa para se divertir, não? Então! Não fique com essa cara triste!

- ahn... está bem...- por mais que tentasse, não conseguia sorrir...

- bom... pelo visto, você gosta muito dessa sua amiga, não é?

- ahn? Como assim?

- é que... pra você estar com uma cara tão triste assim...

- bem...

- não serve um amigo?

- o que disse? Não ouvi... me desculpe..

- ou mais que isso?

- eu não...

Nisso, Yuki lhe rouba um beijo... que após algum tempo é correspondido. Foi um momento mágico. Não havia mais nenhum pensamento na cabeça dos dois, apenas a vontade de permanecer assim para sempre.

Após algum tempo, se separaram pela falta de ar

- Tohru... fica comigo? ( po... parte pro ataque antes mesmo de perguntar?)

- Sim...

E mais um beijo acontece no balanço ao fundo da casa de Ayame, enquanto a festa rola solta!

-----------------------------------------------

Íeis! Finalmente mais um cap pra vcs!

Desculpa a demora msm, viu gente?

Mals ae

Bem...aos reviews...

Sango-Web: bem... segui seu conselho e tirei a linguagem da internet... muito obrigada mesmo pelo conselho... sou nova aki na área e precisava de algo que me ajudasse...

E... não vou revelar agora se vai ser Kyoru ou Yukiru... é mais pro final... ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer... acompanhe! Bjos!

Nii Souma: valeu msm! A idéia da fic veio de um livro... o livro é meio mongol... mas até que me deu uma idéia legal... só que, lógico, vo botar algo bem mais interessante e menos enjoado e meloso do que a do livro que eu li.

Belezinha? Então...

Kisus!


	3. O encontro 1

Tohru... fica comigo? ( po... parte pro ataque antes mesmo de perguntar?)

- Sim...

E mais um beijo acontece no balanço ao fundo da casa de Ayame, enquanto a festa rola solta!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cap. 3 – E agora?

Na manhã do dia seguinte...

- Tohru!

- Ohayo, Uo-chan.

- Como que foi a festa ontem? Achou o Kyo?

- Ah... não achei ele... mas a festa foi perfeita

- Mas... não entendi.

- É por que depois que você saiu, o Yuki chegou lá e...

- Beijou você?

- Sim. Mas sabe o que é mais estranho? Eu nem pensava no Kyo na hora

- Agora você me confundiu ainda mais. Não é do Kyo que você gosta?

- Sim, mas eu só fiquei com ele, nada de mais...

- Não sei não, heim?

- Ah... até lá né? Vem o que vier! (ainda acho esses papos idiotas)

**Em outro lugar, no mesmo prédio...**

- Haru? Posso falar com você

Haru, absorto em uma leitura meio comprometedora

- Que é – voz de quem acabou de ser interrompido de algo importante

- Ehn... bem... como digo... EU FIQUEI COM A TOHRU!

O livro e o queixo de Haru caem.

- COMO É! REPETE!

- Eu beijei aqueles doces lábios... foi como um sonho (¬¬ putz coisa de bicha)

- Bom... mas como você conseguiu isso?

- Aquela hora que eu fui falar com ela, eu perguntei por que ela estava triste, dei umas diretas tão diretas... mal acreditei que eu falei isso... ae eu beijei ela!

- Hum... garanhão da madrugada você heim? (lembrando do quadro da sala de aula...)

Yuki completamente vermelho (ai que graçaa)

- Han... vamo pra aula... dá mais futuro. (é issu ae! Larga o pc e va ler um livro!)

**Depois da aula, na casa de Yuki **

Yuki absorto em pensamentos

"Putz... eu não consigo esquecer aquele beijo... foi tão doce, tão perfeito... Poderia ter durado para sempre... Eu amo tanto ela... O que eu faria pra poder sentir aqueles lábios nos meus novamente (puta merda, to virando poetisa) Mas... eu tenho que dizer pra ela que eu quero algo mais"

Pega o telefone

**Casa da Tohru**

RING RING (essa supero todas!)

- Alô?

- Tohru? Aqui é o Yuki, tudo bem?

Tohru sente o coração bater um pouco mais rápido ao ouvir a voz dele

- Tudo... e com você?

- Eu estou bem... Tohru, quer vir comigo no cinema?

Pronto. Tohru fora pega de surpresa. Estava sem palavras.

"Kusoooo! O que que eu digo?"

- Tohru? Você ta aí?

- Ah... desculpe Yuki. Ahn... Eu aceito seu convite "Bakaaaa... era pra eu ter recusado" Que horas a gente se encontra no cinema? (caramba... quanta estupidez)

- As 4h tá bom?

- Ótimo! As 4h, na frente do cinema

- Te vejo lá. Tchau

- Tchau.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Antes de mais nada

Mals naum ter atualizado antes... mas enfim... problemas cerebrais eskeci a historia completamente e a senha do FF tbm ae jah foram resolvidos

Bem... esse cap eh mais diferente dos outros... to escrevendu assim agora... to escrevendo mto romance... então vah neh?

Hehehe bom... agradecimentos:

A TODOS Q MANDARAM REVIEW

Mandem mais! Isso incentiva a escrever mais! D certo?

Então... eu não vo dizer se eh kyo com tohru ou yuki com tohru

No desenrolar da historia vocês vão ver, certo?

Agora permitam-me ir... Já eh meia noite e eu preciso ir pra escola amanha ¬¬! Saco...

Kisus!


End file.
